


One Dance?

by DaisyKwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, they say "i love you" so much its gross, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Kim Byeongkwan and Kim Sehyoon are on vacation and Sehyoon asks Byeongkwan for a dance in their hotel room.





	One Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short >.<
> 
> unedited wrote at 1:30 am !

Byeongkwan opened the door using their keycard, Sehyoon behind him carrying all of their luggage. Byeongkwan pushed the door open and turned around grabbing a couple of the bags from Sehyoon. The two went in and dropped their luggage on the white king sized bed. "I'm going to have a shower, love," Byeongkwan said pecking Sehyoon's lips as he hummed in response.

The bathroom was huge, there was a large window that covered half tge wall, the view of the city was beautiful, especially now at night. Byeongkwan wasn't sure how he felt about people of helicopters possibly able to see him shower; he just hoped it was a one-way window. He neatly hung the towel on the bar beside the shower, he undressed and placed his clothes on the marble counter before hopping in the shower. 

It was a nice shower, the shower head was bigger than the average one with colorful mini lights coming from it as he showered. 

Shutting off the faucet he reached for the towel and wrapped it around his waist walking out of the bathroom to see Sehyoon had finished unpacking their bags. Byeongkwan went to his bag and took out some clothes--putting them on. He turned around and saw Sehyoon smiling. "What?" He asked tilting his head.

"Nothing," Sehyoon snickered.

"No, seriously, what?" He asked again, slightly amused.

"You're beautiful."

"What's on your mind, baby?" Byeongkwan asked making his way to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"You know I don't dance.."

"Slow dance? Just one dance? I'll help you," Sehyoon reached his hands out to Byeongkwan. He grinned and took them.

"Fine, just one dance," Sehyoon smiled widely, pulling Byeongkwan up off the bed gently.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," Byeongkwan listened to him, his hands rested on Sehyoon's shoulders and Sehyoon's hands gripped Byeongkwan's hips. "When I move left you move right, okay?" Byeongkwan nodded, staring down at their feet, watching Sehyoon move left and him go right and when Sehyoon went right he went left. "You're a natural, baby." Sehyoon commented, Byeongkwan scoffed playfully.

"We're one stepping."

"Would you like to try something different?"

"No, thank you. I'm comfortable with this," they both lightly laughed. "Okay, seriously, what's on you're mind? I know something is."

"I'm just thinking about how I couldn't be more in love with you," Byeongkwan hid his face in Sehyoon's shoulder.

"You're so cheesy."

"Hm, but you love it when I say things like that."

"I do. It makes my heart flutter. Since the first day we met you made my heart flutter. And it doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon."

"Good, my love for you doesn't plan on running out anytime soon either," Byeongkwan lifted his head from Sehyoon's shoulder, he stopped moving--cupping his face.

"You are the love of my life Kim Sehyoon, I love you so much," he said before kissing him passionately. He felt Sehyoon smile into the kiss, it was nice. They hadn't been able to be like this in a while; too busy with work. It was just tired kisses and five minute hugs at home. Nothing passed that happened lately, no long passionate kisses, sly touches, nothing. They missed it.

"Go lay in bed, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Byeongkwan asked.

"I'm going to go get some ice," Byeongkwan let out a barely audible  _ah_ before getting comfortable under the covers. Sehyoon soon came back with a bucket of ice. He grabbed some glasses and filled them with some ice and water. He placed them on the tables on each side of the bed.

Byeongkwan patted the spot next to him, Sehyoon climbed in beside him and opened his arms wide for Byeongkwan to lay in before wrapping them around Byeongkwans torso loosely. They chatted and enjoyed each others company. Byeongkwan played with Sehyoon's fingers and the wedding ring around Sehyoons finger. They weren't newly weds, they've been married for three years but their wedding day felt like yesterday. They were so inlove and everyone knew, just by one look at the two.

They ended up falling asleep like that, Byeongkwan wrapped by Sehyoon's body.

\--

Morning came too soon, the sun shone through the wall of windows beside the bed. Sehyoon woke up first, he looked down at Byeongkwan's sleeping face.  _Cute_ he thought. His eyelashes fanned across the tops of his cheeks, which also caused a light shadow in that area. Sehyoon booped his nose, Byeongkwan scrunched his nose--opened his eyes slowly. "Morning, lovey," Byeongkwan gave him a lazy smile.

"Morning," a moment of silence went by, "can I tell you something?" Byeongkwan turned his head from the windows to Sehyoon.

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

"I'm going to love you for the rest of my life," Byeongkwan grinned and let out a light chuckle.

"And I'm going to love  _you_ for the rest of  _my_ life."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm so glad I met you."

"Likewise," Byeongkwan wiggled closer to Sehyoon.

"Should we get breakfast?"

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !! if you did please leave a comment/kudos, they mean a lot to me 💞💞
> 
> twt: @/daisy_kwan


End file.
